The invention relates generally to implantable devices, and more specifically to remotely interrogated implantable devices.
Certain medical conditions of the human body are controlled and/or corrected via a mechanical device implanted in the body, as opposed to a chemical “drug” route. Medical treatment of such conditions using a mechanical device can avoid possible side effects due to the ingestion of drugs.
Such devices are generally implanted within the human body close to the area where the therapeutic/corrective action is required. The overall management (monitoring and manipulation) of the state of operation of such traditionally available devices has required complicated procedures. Faulty execution of the complicated procedures can expose the patient to an infection or other medical issues. In addition, on-going post implantation management of such traditional devices usually requires direct and regular supervision by a qualified medical doctor, which limits the set of people who can derive benefit from such systems in a sustainable and cost-effective manner.
In addition, currently available implantable systems support a limited number of operation states, which limits the number of bodily conditions that can be addressed accurately. Further, most currently available implantable systems are based on invasive methods of interrogating the device such as puncturing the living tissue using a needle.
An implantable device that addresses one or more of the above drawbacks of traditionally available implantable systems would therefore be highly desirable.